Copy Cat
by lesmisgirl
Summary: Johanna's mom has made them move from Washington to London. The house she has picked is, you guessed it, the infamous old tonsorial parlor. It's creepy, it's old, and quite possibly haunted. But when a copycat killer arrives in London to follow in the footsteps of our favorite revenge crazed barber, things start to get dicey for this Johanna Barker Doppelganger.
1. No Place Like London

"This one is your room."

Johanna dropped her bags, gaping at the size of her new bedroom. It was easily double the entirety of their previous apartment.

She turned to her mother, "Are you serious?"

Her mother smiled a very pleased smile at the gaping fish face of her daughter.

"All your's," she said. One more lingering moment of bliss faded away and her mother wrinkled her forehead and headed back to the moving van.

All Johanna was interested in was a few seconds in her new room. It was an old building to be sure but very modern on the inside. The walls were a light blue and the floor had been done over in dark hardwood.

The best part was the wall that faced the street itself: it was made halfway of windows.

It almost made up for the fact that the beautiful house was in London.

Almost.

Not that Johanna disliked London. Quite honestly, she wasn't well acquainted enough with London to really have an opinion.

It just wasn't home.

But it was a 'New Adventure!) (Tm: Her mom) and Johanna was along for the ride.

The house must've been dirt cheap as well, because Johanna knew her single mother couldn't afford a place like this. She had a good job and all, but a house this size this close to the city was pricy. Johanna watched enough _House Hunters_ to know that.

She looked out the window onto the street. In a stunning turn of events, it was cloudy in London. Johanna was used to the dreary weather; it was all they ever had back at home.

The dirt on the window didn't make the sky look any brighter. She'd have to remember to clean that soon.

Her mother called for her to help with the rest of the boxes.

Here we go, she sighed. A new adventure.  
**OOO**  
Johanna didn't like the pile of boxes across the room from her. She imagined them with snickering faces, laughing at her plight.

_I have to unpack them_, she thought with dread.

She looked at her clock, 12:32 am.

_I can't unpack these bags at 12:32 am.__  
_  
So she decided to unpack them at 12:33 am.

She just couldn't take it. Besides, she was always more energetic at night.

And she couldn't sleep on top of that. It wasn't that her new room wasn't awesome, because it was; it was just so...big. No, that wasn't the problem.

It was too empty. She felt so lonely inside of it. It was sort of weird how lonely this room made her feel. It was like it contained this aura of sadness.

Which was ridiculous, of course. Johanna didn't believe in that stuff.

She opened one of the boxes. It was clothes, part one of two.

Johanna started to pull out her array of sweaters, piling them up next to her on the ground. The floor creaked a bit.

_Old house_, she told herself. She needed to start getting used to old houses.

_Dad always wanted an old house.__No. Don't think about dad.__  
_  
Johanna turned to the wardrobe. Apparently many old houses didn't have closets. You were taxed per room so no one wanted to spend the extra money. So wardrobes were it. She'd never had one before.

Methodically she unpacked the clothes, her mind wandering to other things. She was staring school soon. A British Prep school nonetheless.

Johanna started humming _If My Friends Could See Me Now_ as she hung up some shirts.

Something caught her eye near her door. It was a newspaper her mom must've let for her. Johanna was one of the few teens in the world who actually enjoyed reading the news.

_Oh, that sounds snobby_, Mina scolded her own thoughts. She walked over and picked it up, staring at the bolded headline.

MAN FOUND DEAD IN BACK ALLEY WAY

_Yay_, Johanna thought dryly, leafing through the article, _what a way to be greeted in London_. Apparently the man was found early that same morning by some girl out jogging. Why she was jogging in an alley way, Johanna couldn't figure out.

_"Samual Ruth was found early this morning. Cause of death appears to be from a slit to the throat believed to be caused by a straight razor. Coincidence or could this be a repeat of the infamous Fleet Street Crimes of the late 1800s?"_

Fleet Street...

Johanna's eyes widened.

_I live on Fleet Street._

_What happened on Fleet Street?_


	2. Favor Me with Your Glance

Most kids would be horrified to move into a new school at the beginning of senior year.

Johanna had read many an angst ridden novel about how some forlorn teen had had to switch schools and complained about making friends.

Johanna was used to it by now. They moved all the time with her dad's job so making friends was nothing new to her.

This would be her third high school. It was like she was sampling appetizers: You like some more than most, but you never stop trying.

Plus this had been her mom's idea. She wanted to get out of Seattle after Johanna's father's death.

Johanna was right behind her.

Besides: high school in London. Isn't that every kids dream?  
**OOO**  
The school was much larger than she was expecting.

In America, private schools were usually small institutions just for a certain class of people. Here, private school were stuffed to the brim with students all seemingly from different parts of town.

The school itself was huge, spanning several grey toned buildings.

_I'm going to get lost_, she thought with a huff.

She heard the bell ring. She didn't even know where she was going.

_No panicking. Just ask for help.  
_  
Johanna spotted a girl who looked about her age a few feet away. Her messy red hair clashed horribly with the maroon plaid skirt and gold blouse uniform.

"Excuse me," Johanna said. "Can you help me find-"

The girl interrupted her, "You're the new American!"

Johanna nodded, a bit shocked to be recognized so suddenly. A school as big as this, she thought her presence may go unnoticed.

"Sorry," the girl grinned sheepishly. "We don't get many Americans." She put out a long and freckled arm, "I'm Helen."

"Johanna," she shook Helen's hand.

"Follow me," Helen said, walking in the way of the crowd. Johanna quickly fell in step with the sprightly girl. "I know that St. Mary's looks big but half the school is primary and the other half is secondary."

Johanna nodded. She'd looked up British slang before she got here.

Primary: Elementary and middle school

Secondary: High school

At least she was pretty sure…

"So it's pretty small, really. There's only about sixty five people in the graduating class."

The continued down the pavement side walk placed perfectly down a plot of green grass. Students of all ages rushed around, each looking for their friend or their next class.

"Wait," Johanna said, "are you going to Mr. Tur-"

Helen nodded, "Yeah, I've got Mr. T first."

Johanna raised a brow, "He goes by _Mr. T_?"

They entered through a stone archway into the hall. Despite the outside looking so old, the inside was very modern. It looked like any school, really.

"Yeah, he thinks it makes him sound hip," Helen explained with a sigh. "Besides his last name is Turpin. Quite unfortunate really."

Johanna nodded along. She'd have to figure out why it was unfortunate later.  
**OOO**  
There was a boy in the back of the classroom staring at her.

He was really cute though, so Johanna didn't mind too much.

The moment she and Helen walked into the room, the boy's eyes fixed upon her in a very star struck manner.

_Is there something on my face?_ Johanna thought immediately. She couldn't imagine anything wrong. She looked like she usually did.

Well, her hair was a rather startling shade of yellow blonde. It was quite long too, so maybe that was weird. Plus her light eyes made her look spacey and Luna Lovegood-y. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either.

She couldn't think of why he kept looking at her.

But the boys kept looking at her until she found her desk. Luckily, Helen was sitting nearby.

Everyone was really friendly too. People kept coming up and introducing themselves so much that Johanna was sure she'd forget more than half of the names.

Staring Boy didn't come up though. He just sat in his desk and began reading. Johanna couldn't make out the title from where she was sitting but he didn't look very interested in it. He kept peering up, taking quick glances at her.

She blushed and looked forward.

A teacher, much younger than Johanna was accustomed to, walked into the room. His name was already written on the board in red marker _Mr. Turpin_, with the T underlined and the urpin with an x through it.

_He's not bad either_, Johanna thought. _Are all the men here just really attractive?_

"Hello, class," he said with a relaxed and cool tone. He was one of those teachers that tried to be your friend and everyone liked, she could tell. "Welcome to Advanced Literature. And welcome to our new student, Johanna Malloy." He gestured to her as if everybody didn't already know who she was.

"And now, seeing as I've fulfilled my goal of making the new girl uncomfortable, let's get down to work."

He began listing books that the students would read this year. Some Johanna had read and some she'd never even heard of. Class was over fairly quickly but, of course, Mr. T wanted to talk to her after.

Mr. T (it was still hard not to giggle) was taller than her but didn't look that much older. His hair was a dark black and his eyes a bright blue. A stunning combination that didn't look natural. Johanna wondered if he died his hair.

"Welcome to St. Mary's," he said, shaking her hand. "And London too, I suppose."

Johanna just gave a small smile. She was always horrible with meeting new people.

"Thanks," she said.

"I see you've found some people to help you around," he added.

"Yeah," Johanna was terrible at small talk.

He nodded, "Anyway, just wanted to officially say hello and tell you that my door is always open if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Thank you," she smiled again. He gave a brief nod and Johanna left the room. She couldn't help but notice his voice sounded strange and practiced when she talked to him. Almost as though he were afraid of her.

"Hey!" Helen said from outside the door. Johanna was relieved and almost touched that Helen had waited for her. _Well, it would've been rude to just walk off_, she supposed.

"Hey," Johanna replied.

But more surprising was that Staring Boy was with her.

"Meet James," Helen gestured to the gangly blonde boy.

"Hi, uh, Johanna," he shook her hand very enthusiastically.

"Hi," Johanna couldn't help but sputter a laugh. He pulled back and she could've sworn he was blushing.

Helen started walking, pushing her path through the sea of chatting highschoolers, er, secondary schoolers. _Is that a thing?_ James and Johanna quickly fell in behind her.

"So what did you think of Mr. T?"

Johanna shrugged, "He seems nice to me. A bit weird, but nice."

"Yeah," he ran his free hand threw his sandy blonde hair. "He's pretty cool though."

Johanna nodded again, running out of words to say. _How does small talk work again? Questions. That's it. You ask questions._

"So do you-"

"Do you-"

They'd both started at once. They laughed.

Helen glanced back at them, "Do you guys need help with the talking?"

"No," James was blushing again. _He's adorable_. "So, Johanna, do you like to read?"

"Yes," Johanna answered. They turned a corner down a new, less crowded hallway.

"Favorite book?"

"_Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime_."

James smiled, "I love that book. Have you seen the play?"

"No," Johanna said. The conversation was feeling easier. It's true: it is easy to talk about things you liked.

"I have and it's brilliant," he said with an excited air to his voice. "We should go sometime."

Johanna raised her brow.

He turned white, "I mean, er, sorry. That was very forward of me. I just, er-"

She had to laugh, "No, don't worry about it. I know what you meant."

"Yeah."

He smiled in a goofy way, "It's just that my little sister is in West End so we go see a lot of shows."

"Your sister's in West End?" Johanna gaped. "That's so cool. Er, ripping. Er, what do you guys say?"

James laughed, "Yeah, it is cool. She's in _Matilda_."

"Awesome. Maybe _we_ should go sometime." She nudged him and hoped he get the joke. He just blushed again.

They reached a new classroom with more of the same people and the day continued on from there. Along with Helen and James, she met Samantha, Emily, Adrian, Kyle, Alice, and... Oh, there were too many. She'd get the names eventually.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Helen said at the end of the day. Johanna nodded and smiled, unsure if she should hug her new friend. She decided against it for now and just turned to begin her walk home.

But someone had followed her.

"Hey, Johanna!"

It was James. She felt a funny little flutter in her stomach.

"Hi, James," She tried not to smile too much. Was her smile too small? _You are overthinking this._

James was out of breath, but he tried to keep his cool. _Did he run after me?  
_  
"I was wondering if I could walk you home," he said with that adorable embarrassed look of his.

_No one's ever offered to walk me home before. In fact, I don't think any boy had ever even thought of me as more than a little sister.  
_  
"Sure," Johanna replied. James moved forward and took her books from her. "You don't have to carry them..."

"No problem," he said, and put them under his arm with his own books. "Which way?"

Johanna pointed down the main road and they started on their way. She only lived about ten minutes from the school. Of course she wondered how long these ten minutes would seem. Would the conversation flow and make this walk seem but moments long? Would there be nothing be silence and make the walk endless?

_YOU ARE OVERTHINKING THIS._

"So you're from Seattle?" James didn't let the silence settle long enough to be awkward.

"Yep."

"That's cool. Have you traveled around before or is this the first big move?"

"First international move. Oh, we turn here," Johanna pointed to the right. "But I've moved a lot because of my dad's job. We've lived in Kentucky, Florida, Colorado, Missouri, and Seattle."

"That's awesome," James said. "Why are you now in London?"

"Um..." Johanna began to fiddle with a fold of her skirt. "Dad passed away last winter. My mom and I just needed a change of pace.

James's face was all shock, "I'm so sorry, Johanna. That's awful, really."

Johanna just shrugged. She didn't know what to say to anyone about the death. People would usually say he was in a better place but his could they know that.

_Especially after...don't think about it. You'll panic. You don't want to panic in front of James.  
_  
"Er, so, how are your American friends?" He asked and she was happy for the change of pace.

Johanna shrugged, "Good, I suppose. Turn left here," she gestured. "I've just got a few close ones. I called my friend Stevie last night."

"Ah," James sounded defeated, "and how is he?"

Johanna couldn't help but laugh, "Stevie is a girl." And she couldn't help but feel butterflies that he was wondering if she had a boyfriend.

In fact, Johanna wasn't even sure what to feel. No boy had ever really been interested in her before. At least no one had been forward about it.

_Perhaps James is just being kind. Aren't British people known for being kind? Maybe it's just good manners to walk the new girl home. Yes, he probably doesn't like you. He barely knows you._

_Don't get your hopes up._

"So you haven't a boyfriend?" He asked.

Johanna grinned, "No, I haven't ever had a boyfriend actually."

"_You haven't had a boyfriend_?" James shook his head. "I don't believe you. You're lying."

Johanna gaped, "I am not lying!" She realized he was teasing her and found herself blushing. "If I were lying, I probably would've said I had a boyfriend. Or ten. Would've made me seem less lame."

James looked at her, "Johanna, you are the least lame person I know."

"You've only know me for eight hours."

"And you've already proved yourself! Congratulations!"

Johanna shook her head, stopping where they were on the sidewalk. Her Fleet Street home loomed down on them.

"This is it," she said, staring up at her windowed room.

James seemed leery, "You live _here?_"

"Yeah, why?"

He blinked, looking to her, "Oh, nothing. I…Never mind," he held out her books to her. "See you tomorrow then, Johanna Malloy." He smiled at her, as if his cryptic scruple of her house was unimportant.

_Infamous history of Fleet Street_…Mina was reminded of the article.

"See you tomorrow, James…uh.." She realized she didn't know his last name.

He chuckled, "Oh, James Hope. Well, that's not really my full name."

"What's your full name?"

He did a silly bow, "Anthony James Hope. Pleasure to meet you, Johanna."


	3. Attend the Tale

"Jo?"

"Mhhm?" Johanna swallowed a mouthful of what was an attempt at Rice Krispies. _These Brits do not put enough sugar in their cereals.  
_  
Her mother looked out the kitchen window, "Please explain the attractive boy who in waiting outside the door."

"Must be one of my gentleman callers."

"Johanna, I'm serious. There is a guy out here."

Johanna stood up, picking up her empty bowl and placing it in the sink. Outside the window it was dusk, but not as dark as she had expected.

James was outside the door, looking at his cellphone and shifting side to side. His textbooks were tucked under his arm.

The butterflies in her stomach went completely haywire. Perhaps it was the combination of an unfulfilling breakfast and the fact that it was seven in the morning but Johanna felt very woozy.

James liked her. There was no doubting it.  
_  
I've never had a boy _like _like me before_, she thought like a ten year old.

Johanna beamed, "That's James." She turned back to the kitchen table and grabbed her books. She slid on her purse and made for the door, checking her hair on the way out. Her French braid was clean but she wished she was wearing earrings or more makeup to make her look more special.

_You are overthinking this.  
_  
Johanna ran to her mom, "See you later! I love you!" She kissed her cheek.

Her mom called, "Whoa, hey, Speed Racer." Johanna turned back to her. Her mom raised her arms, "Do I get any explanation on the boy? Or why he's outside our house?"

"It's obviously because I'm irresistible."

Her mom rolled her eyes, "Fine, tell me later. You better go. You'll be late."

Johanna waved and started for the door again.

Her mom called, "And hey, I expect to meet this boy sometime, if he really is your gentleman caller." Her mom gave her a smile.

Johanna laughed, walking out to greet James, who immediately locked his phone and grinned at her in his slightly unsure way.

"Good morning, Anthony James," she said.

"Good morning, Johanna," he answered. He pushed his phone into his pocket. "I just a live a street over and though I'd walk you to school. I realize now that this is a little creepy. Sorry. I'm not trying to be creepy, I just-"

She laughed, "No, I think you're sweet." He blushed and it made her stomach go haywire. They started on their way, James taking her books as he did before. They talked a bit, each tired and not really having much to say. It wasn't until they passed a news stand bearing the title **SECOND MURDER VICTIM FOUND** that Johanna really spoke up.

"What do they mean by 'Fleet Street Murders'?" Johanna asked, looking at the image of the crime scene as they walked past the papers. Words stuck out to her light 'razor' and 'Todd'.

James ran a hand through his hair, "Er, I suppose they mean the whole Sweeney Todd incident."

"I don't know what that means," Johanna pressed. _Why was he being so weird about this? What happened on her street?  
_  
James shifted his jaw, "Well, back in like the 1860s a man lived on Fleet Street named Sweeney Todd. I think the story was that he wanted vengeance for his wife's death and he blamed the local judge. Sweeney was a barber so he planned to, er, dispose of the judge with his razor. But he practiced on other people before getting to the judge, so a lot of people died."

"Oh," Johanna said, suddenly feeling cooler in the already chill air.

"Yeah," James said quietly. "I know there's more to the story than that, but I can't remember. You could ask Mr. T. I know he did a whole lesson on it before when he used to teach history."

"Okay," Johanna said, knowing she probably wouldn't ask. Just the thought of willingly going up to a teacher and engaging in conversation made her panicky. "So these new murders are resembling those?"

"Yeah, I think so," James said. "But there's been copy cats before. He'll be caught soon. They always are."

Johanna nodded, her mind filling with thoughts.

_It can't be my house, surely_, Johanna decided. _They wouldn't just sell the house from the Sweeney Todd murders. It was be expensive and probably historic. It can't be my house._

_It can't be._  
**OOO**  
"By the way, Samantha Westberry hates you."

Johanna sputtered on her milk, "What? Why? Who even is that?"

Helen smirked, the grin squishing up the freckles on her pale face.

"The one with the tragic pixie cut over there," Helen nodded to the back left. Discreetly as she could, Johanna looked over and saw a girl with pretty unfitting short black hair whispering about something with the girls sitting near her.

Johanna looked back to her friend, "Why does she hate me?" Johanna recognized her. She had a few classes with the girl, but Johanna was certain they'd never exchanged more than a friendly 'hello'.

A girl sitting with them, Emily, chimed in.

"She's fancied James for years and you walk in and sweep him off his feet in one day."

Johanna blushed, "I did not sweep him off his feet..."

"Yeah, but he's mad for you," added another girl, Alice, with a giggle. "And Samantha is the jealous type. She'll get over though."

"Or under somebody else," Helen added under her breath.

Johanna picked at her chicken breast. Of course she was a bit worried about this Samantha girl, but her mind kept rushing with the other half of the conversation. _He fancies me..._ Fancy was such a better word than crush. It just sounded nicer.

James came over to the table, his friend Kyle with him.

James set his tray next to Johanna's, "What are we talking about?"

"Sexual habits of teenagers," Helen said dryly.

Kyle clapped his hands together, "Yes, my favorite topic." They all laughed and continued their lunch until they were dismissed to their third class of the day. The rotating schedule meant they were now off to math, or maths as it was called here. _I'll never get used to these little language differences_, Johanna brooded.

The last class was Literature, where they were have supposed to have read the first act of Hamlet. Johanna had seen the play before, but read the act so it would be fresh in her mind.

The class went by quickly and it was time to go back home, but Johanna got stopped by Mr. T again.

She felt nerves filling her body. _Calm down, he probably just wants to see how you're doing. Normal teacher things. It'll just take a moment._

Johanna stayed in the classroom.

He swiveled his desk chair, "So, Helen tells me you're interested in the Fleet Street murders."

Johanna was confused. She hadn't told anyone but James.

_Well, James and Helen are friends. It probably just came up in conversation. And Helen's such a forward person, she probably just asked Mr. T for me, which is nice but a little weird and...  
_  
"Yeah," Johanna said, shifting to her left leg. "My, uh, house is on Fleet Street and I was just curious..."

"Oh, naturally," he said with a smile that put her at ease. He turned to the bookshelf beside his desk. "Here," he pulled out a medium sized book with a shiny cover. "It's a little book on it. You can borrow it, just try to get it back by the end of the week."

He extended it to her. _**Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet**_ Street it red in scratchy red letters.

"Thank you, sir," Johanna said, taking the book.

He nodded, "Off you go then. Your friend is waiting."

Johanna looked and saw James outside the door, leaning against the lockers on the opposite side. Johanna gave Mr. T a small smile and went on her way.

James looked up at gave her a smile, pushing his phone into his back pocket.

"Did he give you a book?"

"Yeah," Johanna replied, holding it up. "Why is he so into Fleet Street anyway?"

James took her books, "I think he used to live there."

"Hmm," Johanna said, still clutching the book. The embossed red letter stuck out against her hand as she touched the cover softly.

The author was a V. T. Homes, someone she'd never heard of.

She was quite anxious to read. It seemed everyone knew of these Fleet Street stories but her.

As they walked towards the end of the hallway, they were stopped by Helen, who jauntily jolted up to them, smiling very cheekily.

"You're in a good mood," Johanna noted.

Helen beamed, "I able to drop that stupid Anatomy course! I'm going to be a teacher's aide for Mr. T now." She threw her head back, "I just get to look at him all day!"

James rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous." Helen pursed her lips, turning to address Johanna.

"You think he's fit, don't you?" _Fit: good looking_, Johanna reminded herself. Helen rasied a brow, "I've seen you gawking at him."

Johanna widened her eyes in innocence, "I've never gawked at him! He's a teacher!"

Helen laughed loudly, "I'm just teasing you, love." Johanna stole a quick glance at James and could see from his locked jaw that he was uncomfortable.

"I've got to get home," Johanna said. It was but a little lie. "Lots of work to do."

She could see the little lie had helped to ease the tension, and Johanna and James began their route to her home.

She couldn't help but peel open the book, skimming through various sections as she fanned back the pages. The article about the locations of the crimes caught her eye.

_No one is certain where exactly the tonsorial parlor was located. It is certain it was on Fleet Street, but many of the buildings were updated over present years so they are unrecognizable._

"Watch out," Johanna looked up, coming face to face with a tree. Anthony shook his head, "You'll run right into the street, walking as you read like that."

Johanna shut the book, "That's not true by the way. What Helen said back there."

James glanced down, "Oh. Yeah. I know."

She nodded, "I just…felt I should clarify."

He nodded, "She likes to tease me."

Johanna had noted that. Though they were the same age, Helen treated James much like a little brother. His gangliness, scruffy hair, and general meekness didn't help much.

But it seemed a kind relationship. Though Johanna felt she couldn't judge too much. She had only know them for two days.

"How did you two become friends?"

"Oh," he touched his hair again. "Well, you see, I used to get bullied a lot in primary school. Helen stood up for me one day and we've basically been friends ever since."

"Oh," Johanna said. She wasn't sure if she should press anymore. Bullying was a highly personal topic already and James was quite reserved as it was.

_You're not crazy_, she wanted to say. _If anyone is crazy I am. You don't even know…_

_Johanna, don't panic._

"Oh," he perked up suddenly. "By the way, Alice told me to recruit you for Grand Gala committee."

"The what now?"

He smiled, "It's this really old traditional dance held every year for the seniors. Sort of like a prom, but less rap music and grinding and more string quartets and waltzes."

Johanna gaped at him, "That sounds awesome. Yeah, I'll help out."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she couldn't help but giggle in excitement. "I've always wanted to go to a real ball. It'll be like a period film."

"Great," though he sounded a little deflated. "I'll tell Alice."

They said their goodbyes out front her home, and Johanna still couldn't understand why he sounded so deflated. _He wasn't trying to ask me to the dance, was he? No, if that were the case, he would've just said something._

Johanna saw the newspaper poking out of their mailbox and grabbed it on the way in.

She took her textbooks, her book, and the Fleet Street article all up to her room.  
**OOO**  
Johanna could not put the book down.

She'd always had a secret little love of the grislier parts of history. Stories like Jack the Ripper and the Salem Witch Trials peaked her interest.

But she hadn't expected to be living in one of them.

Scratch that, it wasn't as though the murders were happening now in her house, but there were some coincidences that made her spine chill.

Like her name for example. Her name was the name of Sweeney's daughter, the one he had fought desperately to get back.

_She even looks like me_, Johanna thought as she stared at the picture.

_No, that's crazy. She doesn't look like you. You just saying that..._

No. No this Johanna did look like her. A lot like her.

And the tail was tragic at best. Sweeney sent to prison on a false crime because the Judge coveted his wife. The judge defiling the wife then taking the daughter as his ward and becoming just as obsessed with her. Sweeney exacting revenge with the help of Mrs. Lovett.

It was sweet and horrifying all at once.

But what had happened to Johanna Barker? The book said she was married, but it gave no more details than that. Who had she married? Were they happy now?

Whatever the case, she could understand now what Mr. T chose not to go by the name Turpin.

Johanna heard a knock on her door and screamed.

Her mother walked in, "You okay?" She eyed her in that way she did when she worried Johanna was getting panicky again.

"Yeah, you just startled me," Johanna pushed her book away, turning it over so her mother could not see the cover.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Johanna said.

Her mom came forward, "Sure. What's up?"

"Who am I named for?"

Her mom blinked, "Your father's great grandmother. Why?"

Johanna's stomach flipped in a way completely different to how it did when she was with James.

"Was she from here?"

"Why the sudden interest in your ancestry?" Her mom laughed, oblivious to the ice filling Johanna's body.

Johanna shrugged, "Just wondering if I have any ties here."

Her mother cocked her jaw, "I'm not sure about that, Jo. I know your father did a big genealogy thing a few years ago. I'll see if I can find the papers."

"That'll be cool, thanks," Johanna said with a smile.

Her mother studied her, "No problem. Dinner in ten, okay? And I want to hear all about this James character."

Johanna just nodded and smiled, hoping her mom would leave soon. Her wished were realized and Johanna fell back on her bed.

She decided to call James.

"Johanna?"

"Anthony James!" She exclaimed into the phone. "I have discovered the weirdest thing!"

"Okay…" He said, sounding a bit unsure.

Johanna told him all about the story and about this Johanna character who looked to be her doppelgänger.

"Then my mom tells me my great grandmother's name is Johanna. Which could be a total coincidence but-"

"Johanna, this is completely mental," he said in agreement. "She really looks like you?"

"I think so. Of course it's not the best picture…"

"JOHANNA! DINNER!" Her mom yelled from the downstairs.

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"All right. Goodnight, Johanna."

"Good night, Anthony James."

**OOO**

TAKEN FROM THE LONDON TIMES ONLINE SEP 13 2014

ARTICLE TITLE: COPY CAT KILLER ON THE LOOSE

"…_but what really is remarkable is the meticulous attention to detail the killer has taken. No fingers prints or DNA of any kind has been traced on the two known murder victims. It is truly strange however how the bodies are made to be looked as though they were killed by a straight razor, when in actuality small but lethal doses of blood thinners have been found in the blood streams of both victims. The cause of death is the poison, not the wound, yet the wounds are still inflicted. Whoever it is and whatever their motives, we can be certain they're a fan of Todd's."_

COMMENTS:

GGirl23XOXO: This is crzy. How hve they not found this guy?

Unironically10: Why the poison? If you're going to copy Sweeney, do it like Sweeney…

KK138: unironically10 Blood thinners make you bleed less duh

VTxU: KK138 No, blood thinners make you bleed more.

Johanna stopped reading the comments there.

_So, someone with a weird knack for blood and Sweeney Todd is on the loose in London._

_And I look like Johanna Barker._

_Great._

For once, it felt like an appropriate time to panic.

**Comments read, noted, and appreciated.**

**Bribery: If you comment, I'll use your username in an upcoming chapter... :)**


	4. Johanna Barker

It was the weekend of the first week of school and Johanna had arranged to meet James at the Starbucks on South Hampton Row. Her mom had found the ancestry books, but Johanna had waited until she could see James to go through them. She'd figured they should just do it together, because she would end up telling him everything anyway.

She got there before him and went ahead and ordered. She quickly learned that they just referred to whipped cream as cream in the UK because when she ordered her White Chocolate Mocha and the barista asked "With cream?" Johanna gave her a blank stare and slowly said yes.

The Starbucks was much better than American Starbucks, which was always too sweet for Johanna's tastes. As she waited for James to arrive, she perused through her phone, trying not to open the very tempting ancestry books.

About three minutes after Johanna got her coffee, James arrived, looking as though he'd ran a few blocks to get there.

He smiled at her and waved, but frowned after a moment.

"You already got your coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah," Johanna said. "But I haven't been here long. I've barely taken two sips."

"It's not that," he panted, "I just wanted to buy it for you."

Johanna felt herself flush, "You're sweet."

He didn't seem to be paying attention. "I'll get you something else instead. Do you want a scone?"

"You don't have to buy me-"

"You're getting a scone," he said resolutely and went to place his order. Johanna was filled with a warmth that wasn't just from the coffee.

After a few moments, James came back with a brown bag with the logo on it and placed it in front of Johanna.

"It's the chocolate chip kind," he said as he swung into the seat across from her.

It was nice to see him out if uniform. He wore a plaid shirt made of different shades of blue and his usually tame blonde hair was messy in a good way.

He breathed, "How are you?"

"Anxious," she said, glancing at the books.

He looked at them, "Ah, yes." He made a face, "What will this prove then?"

"That I'm related to Sweeney Todd," she said quietly for fear of being overheard.

James pushed his brow together, "And if you are? What of it? You'll just make yourself worry."

"I'm worried now," Johanna pressed. _Don't panic. James doesn't need to see you panic. Not in a coffee shop of all places..._

He must've sensed her tension because he reached across the table and took her hand. The gesture was new and surprising but she really liked it.

Johanna was afraid she had done something to upset him, for not a moment after he stood and walked away. It took her a second to realize it was because the barista had called out his name.

He came back with a black coffee, something she'd never drink herself, and took a sip.

He smiled in the most adorable way.

"Let's read then, shall we?"

Johanna opened the book across the left side of the table so they could both read it. She flipped back to around the eighteen hundreds, looking for the name Sweeney Todd but nothing appeared.

She saw a Johanna, though.

"Look!" She pointed excitedly. "Johanna Barker!" She looked at the names above. Benjamin and Lucy Barker.

Johanna pursed her lips, "Well, I guess we aren't related after all."

"Barker is a common last name," James offered.

Johanna felt disappointed but hadn't the faintest idea why. She should be jumping up and down at the prospect of not being related to a mass murderer. That was a good thing. No longer was she involved.

But something in her gut pulled at her.

James seemed bothered as well for her shifted in his seat.

"What?" She asked.

He pointed to the writing next to Johanna Barker: Married Anthony James Albright 1862

Johanna felt that strangest sensation inside of her. Like her stomach flipping. Or her lung collapsing.

"Wow," Johanna shifted in her seat.

Her Anthony James nodded.

She glanced up at him, "She was only sixteen when she got married."

He squinted at her, "Be serious."

Johanna laughed, "You're right though. It is very weird."

"Weird?"

"Good weird," Johanna said with a bashful smile. Not knowing what to do, she took a sip of her coffee. It was still too hot to properly drink.

Not wanting to think on the marriage of her namesake, Johanna looked back to the names above Johanna Barker's. Lucy and Benjamin.

There couldn't be that many Johanna Barkers, she was certain. And the fact that the one from the book looked like her.

Perhaps it was a misprint. Maybe the Malloy family didn't want to be connected to the Todd's and changed the name and...

_You're mad._

But what she couldn't understand was why she was disappointed.

James cleared his throat, "The first meeting for the dance is one Monday."

"Awesome," Johanna tried to sound more excited than she felt. She knew Helen was in charge and that would be good, but all Helen seemed to talk about lately was Mr. T and how much time they were spending together.

James nodded to the scone.

"Oh, yeah," she had completely forgotten the thick pastry. Gingerly, she pulled it apart and picked up a half.

She looked up, staring at the long wall of windows and saw a face that nearly made her dive under the table.

James noticed her face, "What?"

"Samantha Westberry, 12 o'clock."

James blinked, "What?"

"Army directions," Johanna hissed, scooting over so as to not have Samantha notice her. "I guess that's your six o'clock."

James blinked again, obviously still confused, when Samantha spotted them and walked over to their table.

"Hey, guys," she said in that bubbly, flirty way of her. Guys hardly paid attention to these things, but Johanna could see how hard Samantha was crushing on James. She flicked back her red hair and leaned forward so her large breasts were very prominent.

On instinct, Johanna glanced down at her own breasts, which were comically small. Maybe it was because she was tall, but she'd never been endowed in the chest area.

Plus, Samantha was _sexy_. Not that Johanna thought herself unattractive, she just didn't have sex appeal. Not like Samantha.

"What are those?" She nodded to the anthologies.

"Oh, just stuff for history class," Johanna shut the books before Samantha could look. Giving Johanna a dirty look, she turned her attention back to James.

"So," she said, "what are you up to tonight?"

He glanced at Johanna, "Er, I think we were going to watch some movies or something."

They really hadn't planned that far ahead, but Johanna took it as a good sign that he'd thought about it.

Samantha wasn't bothered, "There's a party at Hunter's tonight that'll be crazy. Starts at 10."

"We'll see about it," Johanna answered, winning her more shade from Samantha.

"Okay," she fake smiled. "Hope you can come." She trotted off to the counter.

James looked back to Johanna, "So, explain this clock thing to me."

Johanna could've hit him, "Seriously?"

"What?"

_Boys._

Johanna bit into her scone, "She was totally coming onto you."

James turned pink, "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Johanna spoke softly as to not have Samantha overhear. She watched as she flicked back her red hair, shifting to her other foot and waiting for her drink. "She really likes you. According to Helen, that is."

James glanced over at her and a Johanna could feel the vitriol rising in her stomach. Why was she telling him this anyway? She had no reason to be affected either. They weren't together.

He looked away, "Well, now I feel bad. I don't really like Sam that way."

A parade began inside Johanna's brain.

"Good, she's horrible."

James burst so suddenly into a laugh that Samantha shot him a look. He instantly shut his mouth, but Johanna could see the corners upturning slowly.

Johanna was blushing, "Sorry, that was a bit blunt."

"I like that about you," James said, still laughing a bit.

Johanna tapped her fingers on the book, "I'm not really a terrible person, I promise."

_Lies._

"I think you're great," he said.

"Well, you're very sweet." Johanna noted that she was leaning across the table now, but so was he. She liked being close to him, she did. It made her think of kissing. Which she supposed was natural, but not something she had ever done.

Johanna backed away, putting a piece of scone into her mouth.

_Oh, attractive, Jo. Good job._

Suddenly, James pursed his lips in a concentrated way.

"What?" She asked.

He licked his lips, "It was Johanna Barker, wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

James let out a short scoff, "I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

Johanna cocked her head, "What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer immediately. Perhaps he was pondering if she would be upset.

Johanna pressed, "Yes?"

James stared at her, "Sweeeney Todd was an alias."

Johanna stomach dropped.

"His real name was Benjamin Barker."

Johanna thoughts raced a million miles a second. It was true. Johanna Barker: Sweeney's daughter, Johanna's great grandmother, her namesake, her doppelgänger. And there's a murderer on the loose obsessed with Sweeney Todd, and his history. A copycat killer who, no doubt, would love to involve this Johanna Barker lookalike in his schemes.

Well, maybe not. Maybe he was just a murderous madman who liked to slit people's throats. Maybe he had nothing to do with Johanna.

No… She could feel it. Something was wrong. Something was rotten in the state of Denmark. _Why am I quoting Shakespeare?_

__"Johanna?" James looked very concerned.

Yes, Johanna had a million thoughts just then, but only one was voiced.

"Well, shit."


End file.
